Safe
by DianaSalvator
Summary: Blaine gets a pet. Half kitty!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

'Maybe we could buy him a pet?'

Blaine still hears his mother's voice when they step into the shelter. It doesn't look like any of the brochures. He remembers the smiling puppy and half-human in the pictures but none of these animals look happy. Most of them look sad or are asleep in the back of their dirty cages.

'Well, I will give you some time to look around. I will wait here.' He nods to his mom and walks past the cages. There are half-humans, dogs, cats… Blaine doesn't really want this. It would be nice to have somebody at home waiting for him when his parents aren't there (which is never). But none of this animals look like what he had in mind. When he walks past he last cage, he sees him. He's asleep in the back of the cage. He's probably tall but he looks so small and fragile lying there. Blaine just knows it, he wants him. Just when Blaine wants to call his mother, the half-human starts to move. He's clearly a half-cat because he has a long tail and fluffy chestnut ears. Slowly he blinks his eyes and looks at Blaine. At first he looks scared but then he sits up never breaking eye contact with Blaine. 'Hey' he mumbles.

'Hey, I'm Blaine.'

The half-human looks at him for awhile and then says 'I'm Kurt'


	2. Chapter 2

He can't believe it: this beautiful creature is his. When he comes home from school Kurt will be there waiting for him. Finally he wouldn't be alone anymore.

'He is your responsibility. So you will have to set up some rules, oké?'

'Yeah mom, I will'

He looks at Kurt who's sitting next to him in the backseat. He's bright eyes are fixated on the window and the world behind it. How many times has Kurt been outside? How long has he been locked in that dirty, cramped cage? Kurt hasn't said a word since he introduced himself. Silently he had looked how he old man with the keys stopped in front of his cage and unlocked it: a tiny little spark of hope in his eyes. At first his mom wanted him to get a dog or a cat not a half-human. But she had promised that Blaine could chose whatever he wanted.

After half an hour they arrive at their house. Blaine steps out of the car and holds the door open for Kurt but he doesn't get out. Blaine sees the little spark of fear and reaches out his hand. Kurt hesitates but eventually takes it. Hand in hand they walk to the big house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I'm not a native English speaker so if I make a mistake you can tell me and I will correct it. To make it clear Blaine doesn't go to Dalton anymore but goes to McKinley and is in the glee club. **

**I do not own the characters.**

Blaine knows that his mom won't stay for long and he's right. They're only home for 15 minutes when his mom gets a call from the office. She kisses Blaine on the forehead and leaves.

He turns to Kurt who's still standing.

'You can sit if you want'

Kurt only looks at him but doesn't sit.

'Really?' He asks timidly.

'Yeah, sit.' He sits down himself and pats the place next to him. Kurt walks to the other couch and sits down carefully.

'So…' Blaine starts but he doesn't really know what to say. 'We actually already bought some stuff but I don't think that…'

'Whatever you bought it's fine.' Kurt interrupts him not meeting Blaine's eyes but instead staring at the floor.

'Really? It's like a dog bed .' Blaine lets the sentence linger in the air but Kurt doesn't respond.

'We can go look at it if you want. It's in my room.'

Kurt nods and still doesn't look at Blaine. So Blaine stands up and waits for Kurt to follow him. His room is a simple brown color with a big bed in the middle of it. On the wall there are pictures and some posters of the buckeyes. For a teenage boy his room is fairly tidy. Kurt just stands there clearly uncomfortable. Blaine wonders if Kurt is always like this or because this is a total new situation for him. In the corner the furthest of the door is the dog bed. Blaine's mom wanted him to already buy something for his pet so they had bought a soft, large dogs bed. It is large and if Kurt curled himself in a ball he would fit but it probably wouldn't be very comfortable. Before Blaine can say anything Kurt looks at it and says 'That's fine. It's fine.'

Blaine looks at him but can't read his expression.

'If you wouldn't mind I would actually like to go sleep now. I'm really tired.' Kurt adds.

'That's fine. I will be downstairs if you need me.'

Kurt nods but doesn't say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I know my chapters are short but I'm really trying to make them longer. Reviews are loved. **

Blaine wakes up with the sunlight shining in his eyes. He groans and rolls over looking at Kurt. The boy is curled up on the bed. He looks more peaceful when he sleeps. Blaine decides to let him sleep and heads down to the kitchen.

He's watching TV when a sleepy Kurt enters. He still has the simple clothes on from the shelter and his hear is all messed up.

'Good morning. Did you sleep well?' Kurt doesn't answer but just nods. 'Are you hungry?' The boy nods again. Blaine enters the kitchen and Kurt quietly follows behind him. A chair is pulled out from under the table for Kurt and Blaine makes a grand gesture for Kurt to sit down. After that he pulls out a bowl and asks 'Do you like cereal because I can make you something if you want.' Kurt takes the bowl from his hands and says 'Cereal are fine.'

While Kurt is eating his cereal Blaine's mother comes in. She kisses Blaine on the forehead and smiles at Kurt, who smiles back shyly.

'Your father called me yesterday to say that he's coming back 2 days later than usual. So you're going to be alone for 2 days. Well not really alone.' She said while looking at Kurt. Blaine nods 'Then Kurt and I will have a lot of time to get to know each other.' Again Kurt doesn't respond. Blaine is going to have to find a way to break that habit.

'I'm leaving now. I don't want to miss my plane. Love you, Blaine. Bye Kurt.'

Because it is Saturday Blaine is home the whole day. At first he tries to get Kurt to talk about himself but it is a one sided conversation. Blaine tells him about his favorite music and movies and about his family and friends. Kurt listens to him and sometimes nods. Blaine doesn't know what Kurt likes to eat and apparently everything is fine to Kurt, so he orders pizza. They eat the pizza and that afternoon they watch a movie that Kurt has picked out. When Blaine tells Kurt that he can pick the movie, he stares at the massive collection of DVDs before choosing Nemo. Blaine tries not to sit too close to Kurt because it makes the beautiful boy uncomfortable but during the movie Kurt shifts closer to him. When the movie is done Kurt is asleep in Blaine's lap.


	5. Chapter 5

The mouse toy bounces of Blaine's head onto a wall and lands a couple of feet away. With a sight Blaine puts his history book on his desk en turns around. The chestnut boy on the bed looks dead serious when he says: 'You should play with me. That's what owners are supposed to do.'

'I already told you I can't now you will have to wait. '

Kurt rolls his eyes and slowly walks to Blaine. With a flirtatious smile he sits on Blaine's lap and pushes the book until it falls onto the floor.

'But I am bored now. '

In return Blaine also rolls his eyes but eventually gives in.

'What do you wanna do?'

Kurt thinks for a while and then answers with the most inevitable : 'Maybe we could go shopping.'

Blaine knows that protesting is not an option so he doesn't even try. With love he looks back to the boy still sitting on his lap. A few weeks ago he couldn't have imagined that his live would turn out like this. Back then Kurt was so shy that he barely talked but Blaine had tried his best to break his walls. He had to use all the charm that his 17-year-old body possessed. He even wore his bowties every day because Kurt seemed to like them (although maybe that was just an excuse for Blaine). And now they were here like they knew each other for whole their live. Blaine couldn't imagine his live without Kurt anymore and he had a feeling that Kurt felt the same.


End file.
